


Ciò che i francesi sanno fare bene

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Human AU, Nyotalia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Kirkland è inglese fin nel midollo, ritrosa e romantica come le eroine dei romanzi di Jane Austen, che adora. Con i capelli perennemente stretti in due codini, vorrebbe tanto vivere nell'Inghilterra ottocentesca e, magari, trovare il suo Darcy.<br/>Il Destino, però, ha altri piani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di codini e trecce alla francese

  
**Ciò che i francesi sanno fare bene**

_Di codini e trecce alla francese_  
 

Rose era una ragazza acqua e sapone. POD - il computer di “Dire, Fare, Baciare” - sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lei. Il restante 99.9% dei programmi di make-over che invadevano Real Time l'avrebbe informata di quanto fosse poco alla moda portare i capelli legati in due lunghe code - non era il caso di chiamarli codini quando arrivavano all'altezza del sedere -, soprattutto se aveva ormai superato le venti candeline. Questo se Rose ne avesse mai guardato uno.  
No, lei non si perdeva una puntata di Padre Brown o di Miss Marple, uniche occasioni per cui valesse la pena poggiare il libro di turno, di norma un romanzo di Jane Austen. Con qualche visita dalle sorelle Bronte per variare un po'. Aveva letto “Orgoglio e pregiudizio” duecento volte, arrivando a imparare a memoria persino le virgole; “Emma” stava a quota ottantotto, seguita da “Cime Tempestose” con quarantadue letture. Fatte le dovute considerazioni, giudicando il contesto e le proprie inclinazioni, Rose era giunta alla conclusione di essere stata collocata dal destino nel secolo sbagliato.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto, infatti, vivere nella Londra vittoriana filtrata dalle lenti rosa di certi romanzi; avrebbe pagato per essere invitata a un ballo come quello dove Elizabeth aveva conosciuto Darcy,  fingendo ritrosia dietro un ventaglio di piume. La mente fantasticava  di pomeriggi soleggiati trascorsi a sorseggiare tazzine di tè davanti a candide tavole imbandite di scones ricoperti di confettura e altri pasticcini.  
Si lasciava trasportare da simili sogni finché lo sgradevole suono di un clacson dalla strada sottostante non giungeva a ricordarle quale fosse la realtà: un bilocale coperto da una carta da parati a righine che un tempo dovevano essere state bianche-e-rosa, in un fumoso sobborgo di Londra, mentre il calendario informava a lettere cubitali che l'anno era il duemilasedici. Suddetto calendario le ricordava anche dell'appuntamento dal parrucchiere previsto per il pomeriggio, fastidioso ma indispensabile se voleva evitare che le estremità delle sue code (di capelli, s'intende) cominciassero ad assomigliare a uno spazzolino da denti usato. Rose era sicura che non si addicessero a una signorina di buona famiglia. Non che lei fosse di buona famiglia.  
Comunque i capelli con le triple punte non stavano bene a nessuno, posizione nella gerarchia sociale a parte, e l'appuntamento semestrale dal parrucchiere di fiducia giungeva prima che la situazione diventasse disastrosa.

  
Seduta a caviglie incrociate - come una vera lady - su una delle cinque poltroncine in pelle del salone, Rose sapeva esattamente quale sarebbe stata la sua richiesta. I capelli sottili, gonfi d'acqua, cadevano sulla schiena come tanti fili di piombo, unica occasione in cui fossero lasciati sciolti. Perché Rose non abbandonava i suoi codini nemmeno per andare a dormire. Dall'età di due anni - ovvero da quando i suoi capelli erano stati abbastanza lunghi da poterli legare - tale era stata la pettinatura mostrata in ogni singola fotografia che la ritraeva.  
Primo giorno di scuola: codini.  
Diploma: codini.  
Laurea: codini.  
Matrimonio ... Al matrimonio non era ancora arrivata, ma di sicuro avrebbe portato i codini.   
Qualche volta si fermava a riflettere, pensando che Elizabeth Bennet o Catherine Earnshaw non si sarebbero mai pettinate a quel modo; poi, però, scuoteva la testa (e codini annessi), troppo affezionata al proprio marchio di fabbrica per abbandonarlo.   
Se fosse stato possibile lavarsi i capelli senza rinunciare ai codini, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte.  
"Il solito" comunicò non appena il parrucchiere di turno si fu avvicinato. Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi da "Ragione e Sentimento" (letto trentasei volte e con un'enorme macchia di tè marca Twinings a pagina 122). "Il solito", ovvero spuntare le doppie punte il minimo necessario e non un millimetro oltre. Aveva persino un righello nella borsetta. Di sicuro non era nei suoi programmi che la propria richiesta fosse messa in discussione.  
"Sicura?" le domandò il parrucchiere di turno. Nessuno nel salone le aveva chiesto se fosse sicura della sua scelta dalla prima volta in cui si era seduta su quella stessa poltroncina. Di conseguenza, i casi erano due. O una misteriosa forza l'aveva trasportata in un universo parallelo - sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio casomai fosse comparso qualcuno di molto simile a Peter Capaldi con un cacciavite luminoso - o nei sei mesi trascorsi dall'ultimo taglio avevano assunto un nuovo dipendente. Considerata l'assenza di cabine telefoniche blu nelle vicinanze, la seconda ipotesi pareva, purtroppo, la più plausibile. Si decise infine ad abbandonare le vicissitudini delle sorelle Dashwood per guardare in faccia - cioè, nel riflesso dello specchio - chi aveva osato sindacare i suoi gusti in fatto di acconciature.   
"Staresti benissimo con un taglio scalato."  
Gli occhi di Rose dietro le lenti degli occhiali si ridussero a fessure. "Tre centimetri. Quattro è il massimo che posso concedere. Pari" ribatté gelida. Il nuovo parrucchiere aveva già perso moltissimi punti. Stava accarezzando l'idea di cambiare salone, quando la grassoccia proprietaria del negozio si avvicinò. In una mano teneva una bomboletta di lacca capace di allargare da sola il buco dell'ozono, nell'altra una forbice dalla punte non arrotondate. L'inconfondibile odore di naftalina del suo cardigan la precedeva; tuttavia era simpatica e sempre informata sugli ultimi pettegolezzi. A lei Rose aveva confessato di aver ricamato dei bavaglini per la neonata Charlotte.  
"Rose, vedo che hai già fatto la conoscenza del nostro nuovo acquisto. Ti presento Francis. Francis, Rose."  
"Enchanté."  
Ottimo, francese. Ora, Rose non aveva nulla in particolare contro i francesi. A parte un poco di rivalità per il fatto di essere nata su suolo britannico. Nemmeno li conosceva davvero, i francesi, sebbene avesse il vago sospetto che non fossero proprio come quelli che popolavano le pagine di “Lady Oscar”, prestatole da Sakura, la ragazza giapponese del corso di ceramica. Solo che suddetto francese sembrava proprio uscito da quelle pagine. O da un film romantico con tanto di bacio sotto la Tour Eiffel incluso nel pacchetto.   
"Hai davvero degli splendidi capelli. Mademoiselle?"  
"Rose. Rose Kirkland. Un ottimo motivo per lasciarli come sono."  
Estremità da spazzolino usato a parte, s'intende; Francis le eliminò con pochi, esperti, colpi di forbice. Taglio. Piastra. Conto. Casa. Di norma la routine era quella. Rose non immaginava che anche il passaggio dalla fase "piastra" alla fase "conto" potesse incorrere in complicazioni.   
"Vuoi ancora i codini?"  
Annuì. Gli occhi avevano ormai abbandonato lo specchio per essere attratti come una calamita dal capitolo 5 del volume ancora posato sulle ginocchia. In effetti Rose era così poco abituata a vedersi con i capelli sciolti da sentirsi a disagio. Ci fu una pausa    , poi: "So cosa ti starebbe bene. Davvero bene. Niente forbici."  
Rose guardò l'orologio di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie al polso sinistro, calcolò mentalmente il tempo che avrebbe impiegato per tornare a casa, si voltò infine verso Francis. "Devo essere a casa per il tè delle cinque. Non posso rimanere più di mezz'ora."  
Col visetto arricciato somigliava quasi al Bianconiglio  
"Cinque minuti saranno sufficienti" assicurò Francis, già intento a fermare la quasi totalità della chioma con una serie di forcine. Solo tre ciocche, da cui cominciare a intrecciare, furono lasciate libere.   
Evidentemente se si chiamava "treccia alla francese" esisteva un motivo. Rose non era un'esperta, ma aveva la vaga sensazione che, se fosse esistito un premio per la migliore treccia alla francese, quella che aveva in testa al momento avrebbe conquistato tutto il podio. Non un filo sfuggiva alla costrizione della treccia. Le donava. Le donava molto. Le dava un'aria più adulta e professionale, più da Elizabeth Bennet e meno da Little Miss Muffet insomma. Abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata. Quella Rose la spaventava un poco. Lasciò che Francis mimasse con la bocca la parola "jolie", rimpianse di non avere a portata di mano un ventaglio, risolvendosi a celare il proprio volto dietro al libro.   
"Preferisco i codini" mentì. "Anzi, va bene così" precisò, alzandosi. Pagò in fretta la piega.

   
Forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare salone, rifletté, in metropolitana, con la treccia ridotta a un mero ricordo.  
Anche se la proprietaria era una donna simpatica, che amava parlare dei principini George e Charlotte.   
Anche se era l'unica parrucchiera abbordabile nel raggio di chilometri.  
Anche se aveva un dipendente che sapeva fare la migliore treccia alla francese del mondo. Soprattutto se aveva un dipendente che sapeva fare la migliore treccia alla francese del mondo.   
Aprì la borsetta per riporre la Oyster card nell'unica tasca dotata di cerniera, dietro al cellulare. Occorsero pochi secondi perché si accorgesse dell'elemento estraneo. Cellulare, chiavi, burrocacao, ricevuta, banconote, righello, foglietto a quadretti. Foglietto a quadretti?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare salone, se uno dei dipendenti approfittava di un suo momento di distrazione per lasciare il proprio numero di telefono. Accartocciò il biglietto incriminato tra le dita. In quel momento la voce femminile dal retrogusto metallico che annunciava la fermata interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Prima che potesse esserne consapevole, Rose si ritrovò a passare dai tornelli in uscita, stretta come una sardina sulle scale mobili e di nuovo in superficie, dove ebbe la prontezza di riflessi per tirarsi in disparte onde evitare la fiumana di pendolari del giovedì sera. Sospirò nell'udire il  
Big Ben in lontananza suonare le sei. Addio tè. Sovrappensiero ripose il biglietto in borsa.   
 

***

 

  
Il giovedì successivo, Rose rifletteva se fosse più importante rimanere fedele a se stessi o fare contenta un'amica.  
“Non voglio vederti con quei codini tristi. Niente codini o non ti faccio entrare!”  
Al telefono Abigail era stata lapidaria. Ora, Abigail era la ragazza con bollino “California” stampato in fronte del corso di pittura del mercoledì. Rose frequentava molti corsi. C’era la ceramica il giovedì sera, il cucito la domenica mattina, il club del libro il lunedì alle cinque. Il club del libro era quello che preferiva, nella perfetta combinazione di romanzi ottocenteschi e tazzine di tè al latte.  
Il mercoledì, tuttavia, era dedicato a colori e pennelli, occasione per alcuni di imparare a disegnare qualcosa che non somigliasse al pastrocchio di un bambino dell’asilo; per altri si trattava solo di trascorrere il tempo. Abigail apparteneva alla seconda categoria, considerato che non sapeva tenere in mano una matita. Per molti versi – per la loro quasi totalità – era l’esatto opposto di Rose, ma poiché il Destino è strano e la Vita trova sempre il modo di sorprenderti (o fregarti, dipende dai punti di vista), le due ragazze erano diventate amiche. Abbastanza, almeno, perché l’americana invitasse l’inglese a un aperitivo organizzato per un motivo non meglio specificato.  
“È un locale alla moda” aveva specificato e Rose se l’era immaginata, con la cornetta del telefono incastrata tra l’orecchio e la spalla, intenta a ritoccarsi lo smalto delle unghie dei piedi. Già, Abigail era anche il tipo di persona capace di indossare i sandali in pieno febbraio. Non che amasse il freddo, tutto il contrario semmai. Comunque, Rose avrebbe ancora potuto resistere alle richieste dell’amica se costei, dopo aver usato il tono da “sergente in Ufficiale e gentiluomo”, non fosse passata alla vocina implorante da gattina. E nulla riusciva a resistere ad Abigail quando usava la vocina implorante da gattina. Nulla.  
Rose si guardò allo specchio. Con un movimento molto lento, quasi che in testa non avesse un paio di nastrini ma due serpenti velenosi, sciolse le code. I capelli, per forza di gravità, precipitarono immediatamente verso il pavimento, ai lati del viso come un paio di tende. Pesanti tende polverose. Dubbiosa, la ragazza vi infilò le mani, li soppesò, ne saggiò la consistenza, provò a contenerli nei pugni chiusi; li studiò come se li vedesse per la prima volta. Provò a raccoglierli in una crocchia, ma la faceva sembrare una maestrina con la bacchetta in mano. Tentò con una coda, ma le rendeva la faccia troppo cavallina. Abbandonò a priori le chances di riuscire a intrecciarli in maniera decente. Infine si arrese a prendere un appuntamento dal parrucchiere, con sei mesi di anticipo rispetto al solito, causando un semi infarto nella proprietaria dell’esercizio. “Mi dispiace cara, ma siamo pieni. Pienissimi.”  
Con una tazza di tè alle erbe a riscaldarle le mani, mentre il telefonino continuava a vibrare per i messaggi di Abigail e la televisione pubblicizzava la nuova stagione di “Downton Abbey”, Rose accarezzò l’idea di passare al piano B. No, non chiamare Francis, quello era il piano C. Il piano B era fingersi malata per saltare la festa di Abigail, con tanto di voce nasale e finti colpi di tosse. Poi si ricordò di come l’americana avesse l’abitudine di presentarsi a casa di chiunque, nella vasta cerchia delle sue conoscenze, dichiarasse un minimo di malessere; subito dopo rammentò di essere una pessima attrice: Abigail l’avrebbe smascherata più in fretta del tempo impiegato da Flash per circumnavigare il globo. O qualcosa di simile, non conosceva molto bene gli eroi dei fumetti d’oltreoceano.  
Piano C.  
“Hai battuto un record” la informò la voce dall’altro capo della cornetta. Rose sollevò un sopracciglio. “Di solito le ragazze mi richiamano nel giro di un giorno.” Rose sollevò il secondo sopracciglio. “Facciamo venerdì, passo a prenderti io?” Rose avrebbe sollevato il terzo sopracciglio se ne avesse avuto uno.  
“Non ti ho telefonato per chiederti di uscire” precisò lapidaria, cercando di infondere in ogni parola quanto più distacco possibile. “Ho bisogno di un favore” proseguì, precisando quale fosse la situazione prima che Francis potesse equivocare. L’aperitivo di Abigail sarebbe stato il sabato sera, di conseguenza i suoi capelli andavano acconciati quel giorno stesso. O il venerdì, al massimo.  
“Sabato pomeriggio sarebbe possibile?”  
“Per le cinque?”  
“Rinuncerò al tè.”  
Francis le diede l’indirizzo di casa, che Rose scribacchiò sul primo pezzo di carta disponibile, con la sua grafia alta e obliqua. “Non è un appuntamento” ripeté, con la spiacevole sensazione che l’altro pensasse ancora il contrario. Non ricevette risposta.  
 

***

 

  
Francis abitava in un appartamento in un quartiere molto simile a quello di Rose. Anche l’appartamento non differiva particolarmente dal suo, se si escludeva l’arredamento. O il fatto che fosse tinteggiato di fresco. O che avesse una disposizione delle stanze del tutto diversa. A ben vedere, l’appartamento di Francis non aveva nulla a che spartire con quello della ragazza.  
La accolse con lo sbuffo di una sostanza gelatinosa sulla guancia e un grembiule da cucina ancora allacciato in vita. Nell’aria si sentiva il familiare ed intenso profumo del burro. “Biscotti?” si domandò Rose, mentre veniva fatta accomodare in salotto; pur con l’acquolina in bocca, scacciò il pensiero che fossero stati preparati per l’ospite, cioè lei.  Abbandonata sul divano c’era una copia di Madame Bovary, con un segnalibro verso pagina 20, per quanto lo stato del libro lasciasse intuire come fosse stato maneggiato più volte. Stava per immergersi nel primo capitolo di un romanzo di cui aveva sempre sentito parlare, ma che non aveva mai letto, quando Francis la invitò a seguirla in cucina, senza ulteriori spiegazioni.  
“Ho pensato che potesse farti piacere” la informò, prima di rivelare il motivo di tanto mistero. Rose avrebbe spalancato la bocca in segno di stupore se un simile gesto fosse stato consono alle signorine beneducate. Francis aveva apparecchiato il piccolo tavolino rotondo nella maniera che più si addiceva a una merenda pomeridiana, completa di teiera ancora fumante, bricco di latte fresco, zollette di zucchero impilate su un piattino, dolcetti di contorno.  
“Pensavo di aver detto che non è un appuntamento” borbottò, pur accettando il posto che le veniva offerto.  
“Infatti. È solo un essere gentile.”  
Rose si strinse nelle spalle e afferrò un biscotto tra pollice e indice, soffiando sulla frolla ancora calda prima di assaggiarne un morso. D’accordo, i francesi sapevano fare bene due cose: le trecce e i biscotti. Se avesse saputo leggere nel pensiero, Francis avrebbe aggiunto una serie di elementi all’elenco striminzito di Rose, ma non essendo in possesso di un simile potere si limitò a sorridere. “Quanto zucchero?”  
“Una zolletta.”  
Ne bevve un sorso, abituata al liquido bollente che scendeva in gola e giù a riscaldarle lo stomaco. Ne sorbiva sempre un sorso così, semplice, allietato solo da un poco di zucchero, prima di aggiungervi il latte. Girò la bevanda. Fu una sorpresa vedere i propri nastri poggiati sul tavolo a poca distanza dalla scodella della marmellata di fragole. Non si era nemmeno accorta che Francis si fosse portato dietro di lei e le avesse sciolto i capelli. “Perché questo cambio d’immagine?”  
Gli raccontò di Abigail, in maniera più approfondita di quanto non avesse fatto al telefono. Francis all’inizio non commentò, limitandosi a recuperare spazzola e forcine dal bagno. Solo quando ebbe iniziato a intrecciare, espresse il proprio parere.  
“Un’amica dovrebbe accettarti per come sei.”  
“Un’amica dovrebbe anche sforzarti di renderti felice, non trovi?” replicò Rose, alludendo a se stessa e all’americana,  
“Touché.”  
Non toccarono l’argomento per il resto del pomeriggio. A malapena parlarono. Rose di natura era una persona silenziosa, che preferiva esprimersi attraverso le lettere o i gesti; in più aveva la vaga, ma persistente sensazione che Francis la stesse corteggiando, riconoscendo in certi suoi atteggiamenti i medesimi riscontrati in alcuni libri da lei letti e questo la imbarazzava assai. Accolse con sollievo l’istante in cui un elastico andò a chiudere l’estremità della treccia.


	2. Di baci, rose e inviti a cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose e Francis continuano a incontrarsi, in modi che sembrano sempre meno fortuiti (almeno per Rose). Dalla festa di Abigail - un fiasco - alla casa di Francis - facendo merenda con muffin assassini - ai corridoi di un supermercato. E potrebbe scapparci un invito a cena.  
> E chissà che Rose non cominci a sciogliersi.

_Di baci, rose e inviti a cena_

 

 

Rose singhiozzava piano. Alle sue spalle la musica della festa distraeva gli animi dalla scenata appena conclusa che aveva visto protagoniste lei e Abigail. Guardando in basso, si accorse di avere ancora in mano un bicchiere di plastica pieno a metà di coca cola - perché le ragazze per bene non bevevano alcolici. Lo gettò nel cestino vicino.  
“Qualcosa non va? ”domandò una voce familiare. Rose borbottò un saluto.  
“Fazzoletto?” chiese Francis, offrendogliene uno pulito. Rose ringraziò, si asciugò gli occhi e si soffiò il naso. Pensò che Elizabeth Bennet non sarebbe finita in una situazione simile, a piangere fuori da un locale alla moda perché la propria amica non sapeva connettere il cervello prima di parlare. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Passavo di qua.”  
“Non sono così stupida da crederlo.”  
“Cosa è successo? Dov’è la treccia?”  
Rose emise un ultimo singulto. Sospirò in maniera molto teatrale, cercando di darsi un minimo di contegno, infine raccontò. Disse di essere arrivata alla festa con i capelli acconciati, la treccia, il vestito elegante, persino con le scarpe col tacco. Abigail non solo l’aveva fatta entrare, ma si era anche complimentata. “Ha detto che non sembravo io e allora ho pensato a quello che mi hai detto.”  
Perché se Abigail minacciava di escluderla per una banale ragione di stile, magari non era l’amica che professava di essere. Solo che l’amicizia era complicata. “Ma comunque, lei aveva detto che non mi avrebbe fatto entrare se mi fossi presentata con i codini. Non che non mi avrebbe fatto rimanere” proseguì, intervallando il resoconto con quale singhiozzo tardivo. Si asciugò gli occhiali appannati con l’orlo del vestito.  
Si era vista riflessa nella superficie lucida di uno dei tavoli in acciaio inox dell’ambiente ed era stato come fissare in viso un’estranea, perché Rose Kirkland il sabato sera non girava per discoteche in tacchi e abito striminzito. Lei, Rose, il sabato sera guardava il DVD di “Orgoglio e Pregiudizio”, sotto una coperta a patchwork, fingendo di accarezzare un gatto che ancora non possedeva. “Sono andata in bagno ...”  
“E sei tornata ai tuoi soliti codini” concluse Francis per lei. Rose annuì, in uno dei rari momenti in cui lasciava cadere le proprie difese; in fondo, il francese poteva sembrare anche “la copia di uno dei personaggi dell’Ikeda”, poteva anche aver avuto l’ardire di proporle di tagliarsi i capelli, ma era stato gentile. Tutto il contrario di Abigail.  
“Mi ha detto che non sono una vera amica, che l’avrei messa in imbarazzo e cose simili.”  
Non era rimasta a lungo ad ascoltare. Era sicura che il giorno dopo Abigail le avrebbe telefonato, si sarebbe profusa in scuse, si sarebbe persino presentata con qualcosa per farsi perdonare e Rose lo avrebbe fatto, come ogni volta. Per ora, tuttavia, riusciva solo a pensare a come l’amica si stesse divertendo al calduccio, incurante di lei. Una vocina le ricordò di come nessuna delle eroine che tanto venerava si sarebbe mai commiserata in quella maniera, ma la scacciò, perché era troppo triste per essere all’altezza di un personaggio di Jane Austen. O delle sorelle Bronte.  
“Credo che alla tua amica servano un paio di occhiali” fu il verdetto di Francis dopo una lunga pausa di riflessione. Rose sorrise appena per l’ironia. A differenza di lei, dipendente dagli occhiali dalla seconda elementare, Abigail aveva una vista da falco. “Abigail saprebbe vedere l’insegna di un McDonald a chilometri di distanza.”  
“Non vede le cose importanti.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Per esempio quanto sei carina. Jolie. Mignonne.”  
Rose non aveva idea di cosa significasse l’ultima parola, un complimento probabilmente. Sentì un lieve rossore imporporarle le guance ancora umide di pianto, poi avvertì le dita dell’uomo sulla mandibola. L’avrebbe baciata, come uno dei quei film romantici da cui sembrava uscito, se ella, riscuotendosi, non lo avesse spinto via. Perché una signorina non si faceva baciare da uno sconosciuto.  
Anche se non era proprio uno sconosciuto. Anche se l’aveva chiamata “jolie” e le aveva preparato il tè .  
 

***

 

  
Fuori dall’appartamento di Francis, con una scatola stretta al petto, Rose rimuginava le parole di scusa sulle quali si era esercitata. Abigail, come da copione, si era scusata ed era buona cosa che anche lei facesse lo stesso col francese. Dopotutto, il suo era stato un comportamento poco educato e molto infantile. Dalla faccia che fece l’uomo quando aprì la porta, Rose non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse più sorpreso o divertito.  
“Altra festa?” ipotizzò, facendosi da parte per lasciarla entrare. “E quello?” aggiunse, indicando il pacchetto tra le braccia della ragazza, dal quale proveniva un vago sentore di mirtilli.  
“Muffin, come gesto di scuse” spiegò Rose. Consegnò il pacco, attese una parola di ringraziamento, poi girò i tacchi, con i codini che frustavano l’aria.  
“Aspetta.”  
Si fermò, già su pianerottolo, si voltò. Lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Aveva assolto ai suoi doveri di buon vicinato, se così li si voleva chiamare, anche se non erano affatto vicini. Si era scusata per il comportamento brusco del sabato precedente, aveva mostrato gratitudine nella forma di dolcetti preparati con le sue mani, altro da fare lì non le rimaneva. In lontananza, quasi in risposta ai suoi dubbi, il Big Ben suonò le quattro e mezza.  
“Sono quasi le cinque” le fece notare Francis. “Non vorrai perdere il tuo tè. Potremmo mangiare questi insieme” concluse, agitando appena la scatola dei muffin. Soppesata e approvata l’idea, Rose si mosse verso la cucina, memore della volta precedente, ma Francis le sbarrò la strada. “Il salotto andrà benissimo.”  
Corrugò la fronte davanti a un simile comportamento - per nulla educato secondo i suoi gusti - e ne avrebbe chiesto il motivo, se la risposta non si fosse palesata nel riquadro di cucina incorniciato dalla porta, visibile non appena Francis si fu spostato di lato. C’era un tavolo già apparecchiato per due.  
“Oh.”  
Un semplice monosillabo, eppure capace di contenere più significati di un’intera orazione. Non era delusa, non aveva motivo di esserlo, dopotutto nulla la legava all’uomo ed egli non le doveva niente. Eppure un nocciolo di delusione nacque nel petto, mettendovi le radici, germogliando semi di gelosia. Rose rimase impalata a metà strada tra l’ingresso e il divano. Peccato che avesse già consegnato i muffin, perché cominciava a pentirsi di averli dati a qualcuno che evidentemente non ne aveva bisogno.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
Francis le sfiorò la spalla. Poi parve comprendere il motivo del suo disagio. “Oh, quello” disse con noncuranza, indicando la tavola. “La mia cara vecchia madre è venuta a trovarmi. Dorme in albergo, ma non le farei mai mangiare qualcosa di inglese” spiegò.  
Rose inspirò dal naso, incassando l’offesa senza eccessive smorfie del viso, perché una signorina non dava in escandescenze. Una signorina per bene manteneva un comportamento impeccabile in ogni situazione, limitandosi a qualche sfogo educato nel buio e nel silenzio della propria camera, ma solo se era sicura che non ci fossero orecchie a captare le sue debolezze. Si sedette sul bordo del divano.  
“Allora non dovresti mangiarli!” urlò a un Francis scomparso in cucina per preparare il tè. “I muffin, non dovresti mangiarli, sono inglesi, li ho preparati io!” specificò, mentre il medesimo Madame Bovary della sua visita precedente trovava il naturale percorso fra le sue mani e sulle sue ginocchia. Rose era una lettrice vorace e quando il francese ricomparve, stringendo fra le mani un vassoio dove erano state disposte due tazze e la teiera, era già arrivata al capitolo due. Il profumo del tè, tuttavia, agiva su di lei come la musica del pifferaio di Hamelin sui topi. O erano bambini?  
“Un motivo in più per assaggiarli, allora.”  
Era irritante non capire se fosse sincero, se stesse flirtando, o entrambe le cose. Forse per lui non esisteva differenza. Quando prese un piccolo morso di dolce, Rose si disse che la trepidazione in attesa di un verdetto non fosse dovuta ad altra causa se non il semplice desiderio di veder riconosciuti i propri sforzi. Il viso di Francis si storse in una smorfia poco rassicurante. Rose fu sul punto di pensare che stesse soffocando o che qualcosa lo avesse paralizzato, ma l’uomo sorbì un sorso di tè e mandò giù il boccone. Aveva un lieve colorito verdognolo.  
“Se vuoi avvelenare qualcuno l’arsenico o il cianuro sono metodi più veloci e meno dolorosi.”  
Prima che Rose potesse protestare, afferrò i muffin rimanenti, annunciando che l’unico posto ad essi adatto era il cestino della spazzatura. “Non fare quelle scenate. Li ho assaggiati, erano buoni!”  
“Erano veleno puro. Questo è un dolce.”  
Le mise sotto il naso quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un complicato soufflé alle fragole. Come spiegò nel tagliarne la prima fetta lo aveva preparato per la cena con sua madre. “Ma maman dovrà accontentarsi della solita  _tarte tatin_ , che dovrei riuscire a cucinare prima del suo arrivo. Tanto la adora.”  
Rose fu solo in grado di balbettare l’ennesimo ringraziamento per la gentilezza. Si riempì in fretta la bocca di dolce - sempre cercando di non ingozzarsi, perché non si addiceva a una signorina per bene - così da avere una scusa per non parlare. Si chiese se fosse consono mangiare da sola un soufflé intero.  
“Vivian mi ha detto che ami rimanere informata sulla famiglia reale.”  
Vivian era la padrona del salone di bellezza dove andava Rose e dove Francis lavorava.  
”Sì . Mi piacerebbe vivere in quel mondo.”  
“E non è così ?”  
La sua sorpresa sembrava sincera, eppure Rose fu sul punto di ribattere circa l’ovvietà del fatto. Se fosse stata non nobile, ma anche solo di buona famiglia, non sarebbe andata di certo in un salone di bellezza a buon mercato; ma forse Francis pensava lo facesse perché era avara e senza cuore.  
Esalò un lungo sospiro, le mani strette attorno al tessuto della gonna.  
“D’accordo. Mia madre è sarta, mio padre faceva il minatore finché non è rimasto paralizzato per un incidente. Faccio tre lavori part time per mantenermi e pagare il debito universitario. Avevo una sorella ma l’abbiamo data in adozione.”  
Una pausa. “E tu?”  
“Mamma pittrice - non ha mai venduto un quadro - papà barbiere. È stato lui a insegnarmi a tagliare i capelli. Faccio il parrucchiere per pagare il materiale artistico, in attesa che qualche galleria accetti le mie opere."  
“Non vedo quadri in giro” obiettò Rose, guardandosi attorno.  
“Un mese fa non saresti riuscita a muoverti da tanto era ingombra la casa, poi qualche amico è stato abbastanza gentile da prendere alcune tele in custodia. Le rimanenti sono andate a una pesca di beneficienza.”  
Preferì sorvolare sul fatto che avesse supplicato in ginocchio gli amici sopracitati perché accettassero di tenere da parte qualche quadro e che costoro lo avessero in risposta pregato di smettere di dipingere.  
“Hai talento, ma i tuoi quadri, vedi, non vendono” gli aveva detto Gilbert che non aveva peli sulla lingua.  
“Allora non sei non sei come i personaggi di un manga shoujo” lo destò Rose. Francis si voltò verso la giovane, dalle gote ancora velate di imbarazzo. “Come?”  
Rose si accese di una sfumatura più rosata, non si era resa conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. Distolse subito lo sguardo, attorcigliando una coda attorno al polso. Si sarebbe alzata se Francis non l’avesse trattenuta per l’altro polso. Frugò nella memoria alla ricerca di una scena simile in uno dei suoi amati romanzi, perché qualcosa del genere doveva essere accaduto alle tante Elizabeth, Catherine, Emma e Jane; soltanto che non le venne in mente nulla.  
Quella volta quando Francis si chinò per baciarla, la ragazza non si scostò. Non subito, almeno.  
La scena successiva la vide in piedi, le mani sui fianchi, un’espressione molto imbarazzata sul volto. O confusa. O offesa. A essere onesta non sapeva con esattezza cosa stesse provando. Dopotutto il bacio non era stato malvagio. Anzi, era stato piacevole. Rose pensò di aggiungere un terzo elemento alla propria lista di “cose che i francesi sapevano fare bene”. Le trecce, i biscotti e baciare. “Non si chiama bacio alla francese a caso” le ricordò l’abituale vocina, ma Rose fissò Francis, convinta che fosse stato lui a pronunciare quella frase. Troppo tardi si accorse del proprio errore. Il sorriso accondiscendente, sicuro, - di quelli che o ti sciogli come una granita su un vulcano o prendi a schiaffi la persona in questione - si distese nell’articolazione di un invito.  
“Cena. Tu e io. Sabato prossimo?”  
“Dove?” acconsentì Rose, ancora mezza stordita. Perché se c’era una parola in grado di descrivere Francis quella era fascino e la stava mandando lievemente in tilt. Egli rise come se avesse appena pronunciato una battuta molto divertente.  
“Ma a casa mia, n’est-ce pas? Non c’è ristorante a Londra in grado di battere la mia cucina.”  
Rose strinse le labbra, arricciando il nasino. Pure presuntuoso.   
Ma anche galante. E sapeva fare la migliore treccia del mondo.  
E i biscotti.  
E baciava da dio.

 

***

 

  
Rose non aveva mentito sullo svolgere tre lavori, a dispetto di quanto la sua partecipazione a corsi di pittura, ceramica o altro genere di hobby potesse far pensare. Si trattava però di attività quasi gratuite organizzate per signore la cui età media superava la cinquantina - Sakura aveva vent’anni ma si comportava come se ne avesse trenta in più e Abigail era strana di suo, considerato il fatto che girava con una mazza da baseball appresso - incastrate tra gli orari di lavoro con una maestria da rendere un dilettante il campione mondiale di tetris.  
Alle nove e mezza del lunedì, allora, Rose attaccava il proprio turno come cassiera presso un minimarket locale e per le successive sei ore l’unica cosa che la interessava era trovare il codice a barre su ogni singolo prodotto che passava sul nastro trasportatore. Alcune colleghe amavano chiacchierare tra un cliente e l’altro, incuranti della fila di mamme con figli urlanti al seguito, vecchiette odorose di croccantini per gatti, adolescenti in tuta da ginnastica. Rose, tuttavia, a mala pena distoglieva l’attenzione dal contatore di cassa, limitando al minimo sindacale il contatto umano. Avrebbe potuto confondersi con lo sfondo e nessuno avrebbe notato la differenza. Agiva in maniera meccanica, incurante dell’ambiente circostante, con la testa in altri lidi, nella villa di campagna delle sorelle Bennet o nel castello dove Catherine era caduta per il fascino di Heathcliff.  
Beep. Sedano. Beep. Conserva di pomodoro. Beep. Mele. Beep. Fazzoletti di carta. Beep. Altra roba che non le interessava.  
“Venticinque sterline. Vuole il sacchetto?”  
“Non si salutano gli amici?”  
“Francis?”  
Rose non era mai stata il tipo di persona che interrompe il flusso del proprio lavoro per conversare amabilmente del più e del meno, soprattutto in presenza dell’arcigno padrone dell’esercizio, ma negli ultimi tempi stava facendo tante cose fuori dagli schemi. I suoi stretti schemi.  
Si disse che la signora grassa col cestello pieno di cibo ipercalorico poteva aspettare qualche secondo.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, sperando che l’illuminazione del supermercato nascondesse il suo rossore. Di solito le luci al neon la invecchiavano e decoravano il viso con un bel paio di occhiaie e qualche ruga di espressione.  
“Faccio la spesa, evidemment”  
“Qui?”  
“È economico e vicino a casa” rispose, con i gomiti poggiati sul bordo del rullo trasportatore. In effetti non aveva torto. Come potesse sembrare così rilassato in ogni situazione era uno dei misteri della vita. Appena dopo il “da dove veniamo e dove stiamo andando” e “esiste Dio”. Rivolse un sorrisetto tirato, nervoso, per nulla convincente alla signora obesa che cominciava a spazientirsi. Probabilmente temeva di perdere il nuovo episodio della telenovela spazzatura di turno.  
“Non ti ho mai visto qui prima” obiettò. Francis finì di imbustare i propri acquisti. “Di solito vado alla cassa tre”- indicò la cassiera dai capelli cotonati che ruminava una gomma come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello - “Non lo diresti, ma è un’enciclopedia di conoscenza sulle avanguardie francesi di inizio Novecento” anticipò l’eventuale obiezione dell’inglese. “E comunque sei tanto concentrata su quella calcolatrice che dubito mi avresti notato prima di conoscerci.”  
Di nuovo aveva ragione. La regina Elisabetta in persona avrebbe potuto passeggiare tra gli scaffali pieni di conserve e sottaceti e Rose le avrebbe rivolto a malapena una distratta occhiata. Be’, quasi. Forse se avesse avuto la fortuna di incrociare la regina Elisabetta senza il solito stuolo di guardie del corpo al seguito ne avrebbe approfittato per rifilarle lo stuolo di bavaglini ricamati per Charlotte e George, che al momento ingombravano l’armadio. I bavaglini, non George e Charlotte.  
“Ti rivedrò qui, allora”  
“Be’, c’è la spesa per la nostra cena. Non te lo sarai dimenticata?”  
“No, certo che no.”  
“Parfait.”  
Rose avrebbe evitato il bacio non a stampo dato a tradimento. Quasi. Attribuì all’aria condizionata difettosa il calore al basso ventre.  
“Rose è innamorata” avrebbe detto Abigail pochi giorni dopo per un pubblico di aspiranti pittrici dalle mani artritiche e pur più brave di lei, bloccata in eterno al livello degli omini a stecchi. Perché solo Abigail riusciva a disegnare un cavallo che somigliasse a triste insieme di salsicciotti. La passione della ragazza per gli hot-dog era nota, ma tali livelli rasentavano il ridicolo.  
L’inglese la ignorò, china sulla tela a ritoccare i petali di un paio di viole in primo piano. Venti pennelli si bloccarono a mezz’aria, venti teste si girano nella sua direzione, come se un enorme fascio di luce fosse sceso dall’alto ad illuminarla. Spostò il cavalletto così da avere la tela come difesa tra sé e il resto di quella massa di vecchiette avide di notizie succose con le quali allietare il circolo del ricamo.  
“Non è vero” protestò, con solo gli occhi che sbucavano dalla parte superiore della tela.  
“Rose è innamorata, Rose è innamorata” cantilenò l’americana. “Rose ha le farfalle nello stomaco e gli occhi a forma di cuore.”  
Le domande che sempre seguono questo genere di notizie non si fecero attendere, in un coro di voci gracchianti mirate a completare tutte le cinque W del giornalismo. In sottofondo Abigail canticchiava la marcia nuziale.  
Chi?  
Non era affare che le riguardasse.  
Cosa?  
Nulla di cui si dovesse parlare.  
Dove?  
In un posto fuori dalla loro conoscenza.  
Perché?  
Per motivi di cui non doveva alcuna spiegazione.  
Quando?  
In un tempo di cui non le avrebbe rese partecipi.  
Rose impacchettò in silenzio il proprio materiale e se ne andò lasciandosi dietro il chiacchiericcio allegro delle anziane pittrici, misto alle rumorose proteste di Abigail.  
 

 

***

 

  
Come predetto da Francis, si rincontrarono nello stesso supermercato, ma quel pomeriggio Rose non era in piedi dietro a un contatore di cassa.  
A volte la gente dimenticava che anche i dipendenti facevano la spesa e tale stupore si manifestava in lunghe occhiate interrogative per la sua presenza in fila, col cestino rosso incastrato tra i piedi, la casacca verde da dipendente ancora addosso.  
Un paio di casse più in là Francis - alla cassa numero tre, dove Katie avrebbe per sempre ruminato la gomma come Violetta ne “La fabbrica di cioccolato”- le fece un cenno di saluto. Rose cercò di intuire quale sarebbe stato il menù dell’imminente cena dagli acquisti che rotolavano dal nastro trasportatore nei sacchetti di carta color ocra. Vide sfilare un bel gambo di sedano, un cespo di insalata, qualche pomodoro, un pezzo di quei formaggi dal nome impronunciabile, il pacchetto sottile di qualche affettato e sarebbe andata avanti nell’elenco se non fosse arrivato il suo turno. Si riscosse quanto bastava per pagare in maniera meccanica la propria spesa e controllare il resto, sebbene la cassiera fosse una sua collega e mai l’avrebbe truffata, non importava quanto Rose si atteggiasse a snob.  
“Siamo tutte sulla stessa barca, miss Kirkland”, soleva ripetere. Doveva star dicendo qualcosa anche nel passarle l’ultimo barattolo di zuppa, con l’accento di chi veniva dal nord e la tendenza a dire sì alla maniera dei marinai. Rose a malapena percepiva le sue parole, in preda a un diverso tipo di indecisione, se scomparire prima che Francis potesse raggiungerla o lasciare che il destino facesse il proprio corso. Purtroppo non aveva tenuto in conto come i suoi codini la rendessero evidente tra la folla come il brutto anatroccolo nella covata di fratellini e sorelline venuti bene.  
“Siete incantevole.”  
“Avete il dizionario delle moine incluso nel pacchetto dalla nascita?”  
“E quello delle buone maniere, serve aiuto con la spesa?”  
Rose rifiutò, come d’abitudine, e finse stoicismo davanti alla prospettiva di dover affrontare un viaggio in metropolitana di cinque fermate, dove considerata l’ora non sarebbe riuscita a trovare un posto a sedere nemmeno se fosse stata un ferito di guerra, seguito da un tratto a piedi e da sette rampe di scale, perché l’ascensore era fuori uso dall’estate precedente.  
“No, abito vicino” rispose, mentre valutava con occhio critico quale fosse il modo migliore per trasportare i tre sacchetti della spesa: stretti al petto o in mano, uno di qua e due di là?  
“Sono in macchina.”  
Rose impiegò tutta se stessa perché la sua risposta suonasse più come un educato “Se proprio insistete” che come un patetico “Siete il mio salvatore”. Anche se in quel momento vedeva davvero il francese e la sua macchina come la salvezza in terra. Anche se si trattava di una vecchia e triste Renault malconcia, dalla carrozzeria di un colore indefinito e con i sedili posteriori macchiati di vernice. L’abitacolo, dove Francis incastrò le borse della spesa in qualche modo, era occupato nella quasi totalità da una mezza cornice messa di sghimbescio, così che un angolo premeva pericolosamente contro il finestrino già incrinato. Un vecchio barattolo di tinta prugna, il cui coperchio doveva essersi perso altrove, piangeva sbuffi di colore a ogni dosso e ogni curva. Un album da disegno era poggiato sul sedile del passeggero, mentre il porta bibite ospitava un bicchiere pieno di pennelli di varie dimensioni. Trucioli di matita e frammenti di gomma sporcavano il tappetino del sedile del passeggero. La radio era bloccata sul canale della BBC1, sempre che si potesse considerare radio una serie di frasi intervallate da un semi-continuo fastidioso e quasi inquietante crepitio.  
Francis guidò fino a casa di Rose con sicurezza, con  _eccessiva_ sicurezza, tanto che le poche indicazioni che chiese parvero più per amore di apparenza. La ragazza si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso.  
“Sai che potresti sembrare uno stalker?”  
“Non esagerare.”  
Come previsto, l’ascensore era ancora fuori uso, come indicava un cartello scribacchiato in pennarello indelebile, sul quale negli ultimi mesi altre mani avevano aggiunto commenti e disegnini di cattivo gusto, come forma di protesta per una negligenza che andava avanti da troppo tempo e che si sarebbe interrotta solo alla prima vittima per commozione cerebrale quando un pezzo di intonaco si sarebbe infine staccato dal soffitto ammuffito. Rose insistette perché il francese la precedesse lungo le scale, tanto per essere sicuri che le mani altrui non sarebbero andate in territori dove non era bene che si avventurassero. I baci rubati erano già abbastanza.  
“Ci deve essere un girone dell’inferno anche per chi rompe gli ascensori” sospirò Francis.  
Un paio di piani più in basso c’era un venditore ambulante di fiori, uno dei tanti che negli ultimi tempi parevano essere comparsi come funghi nelle strade del quartiere. A volte si spingevano fin dentro la palazzina, complice l’assenza di un portiere, gironzolando per qualche piano, ignorati dai pochi passanti, finché non tornavano in strada, con i loro tristi mazzi di fiori. Certo Rose non si sarebbe aspettata - o forse era più un volersi ostinare a non aspettarsi certi gesti - che il francese acquistasse da suddetto venditore il mazzo di rose più grande. Glielo offrì con un gesto galante, forse un poco teatrale, con tanto di inchino a svolazzi di braccia annessi. Gli mancava solo il mantello e il quadro sarebbe stato completo.  
Rose, con le borse della spesa ancora sparse ai suoi piedi - un sacchetto minacciava di cadere su un lato - sarebbe voluta sprofondare, giù, giù al centro della terra. “Sono molto belle” arrischiò una semplice considerazione estetica.  
“Ma non belle quanto te.”  
Rose non reagì a una simile, sfrontata adulazione, né accennò ad accettare il fascio di fiori. Le giudicava esagerate, buone solo all’interno di una finzione, ma banali nella realtà.  
“Non pungono” assicurò Francis, prima di coinvolgerla in un languido bacio, trucco sufficiente per ruotare su se stessi, così che fosse lei a trovarsi dal lato del pianerottolo.  
“Non si entra senza permesso in casa d’altri!” gridò, rossa in volto, chinandosi a raccogliere i propri acquisti.  
Lo scroscio dell’acqua coprì le proteste dell’inglese. Quando vivevi in un bilocale, bagno escluso, non esisteva nemmeno la scusa del dover informare l’ospite circa la disposizione delle stanze perché non si perdesse. In quella casa l’unico lavello che non sputasse una bava giallastra era in cucina, perciò non sussistevano dubbi su dove fosse scomparso il francese.  
“Et voilà!”  
Francis era raggiante. Aveva riempito d’acqua l’unica,  _unica_ , pentola che non avesse dimensioni lillipuziane e vi aveva disposto le rose, non prima di aver tagliato i gambi quasi fin sotto la corolla; ma era quanto passava il convento.  
“Ti passo a prendere domani alle sette” la salutò, come se si fosse trattato del gesto più normale al mondo.  
Rose guardò la pentola e i fiori in essa contenuti, curvi verso l’esterno per la forza di gravità, parevano annuire alle sue mute riflessioni. La loro caducità si manifestava nei petali più esterni che già minacciavano di staccarsi dalla corolla. Rose. Rose per  _Rose_.  
Il simbolo occidentale dell’amore, ma anche Il fiore nazionale inglese, rossa per i Tudor e bianca per i Lancaster. I suoi genitori l’avevano chiamata così proprio perché era nata, quasi per caso, il 23 Aprile, quando si festeggiava San Giorgio, il patrono dell’Inghilterra. Rose.

  
_Rose, Rose, Rose red,_  
_will I ever see thee wed?_  
 

Decise che per quella sera si sarebbe accontentata della zuppa scaldata nella teiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note e noticine linguistiche  
> N’est-ce pas= nevvero  
> Evidemment= ovviamente  
> Parfait= perfetto  
> Mignonne= carina, graziosa  
> La canzone citata alla fine è “Rose red” di Emilie Autumn. Ci vediamo tra due settimane per il prossimo e ultimo capitolo.


	3. Di notti d'amore e tutto il resto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'attesa cena romantica a due è infine giunta. Seguono incontri sempre meno casuali (non che Rose sia disposta ad ammetterlo), fino alla prima notte d'amore.

_Di notti d’amore e tutto il resto_

 

 

La cena sembrava uscita direttamente dalla “Guida-per-le-cene-romantiche”. C’erano abbastanza elementi da provocare il diabete anche nella persona più sal

utista sulla faccia del pianeta, abbastanza zucchero nell’aria da far cariare i denti per il semplice gesto di respirare; c’era sufficiente teatralità da spingere l’inglese a mettere in questione la concretezza della realtà, chiedendosi se non fosse stata intrappolata in una simulazione alla Matrix, solo nella variante “romanzo rosa”.  
Perché anche Rose era romantica – se non lo fosse stata non si sarebbe consumata gli occhi inseguendo le ripicche di Elizabeth e Darcy – ma il suo era un tipo più sottile di romanticismo, mediato da un isolamento auto-imposto che l’aveva accompagnata sia da bambina. Abigail diceva che era acida, come una vecchia zitella frustrata. Una vecchia zitella frustrata con i codini.   
In piedi alla finestra, inspirò l’aria fumosa della Londra serale per la prima volta con gratitudine, cercando con gli occhi i profili dei monumenti caratteristici della città, accogliendo la cacofonia di clacson e delle prime grida ubriache degli impiegati che rotolavano fuori dal pub come se fosse stato il suono di casa. Il panorama la rassicurava sul fatto che, per quanto l’interno potesse essere poco inglese, nessuna forza misteriosa l’aveva ancora trasportata oltre la Manica, come Dorothy era stata strappata al Kansas.   
“Mademoiselle, la cena è servita!” la chiamò Francis. Il suo inglese era sempre macchiato da un insistente accento, ma in quel frangente sembrava che lo facesse volutamente. Era l’orchestratore di una scena preparata con cura magistrale e ogni suo gesto tendeva alla riuscita della recita, dall’ambiente alla sua persona.  
Al centro del piccolo tavolo spostato in salotto e preparato per due era stato poste un paio di lunghe candele sottili le cui fiammelle facevano scintillare i bordi dei calici e il profilo delle posate. Una bottiglia di vino si imponeva con prepotenza, stretta nel poco spazio lasciato dalle stoviglie. La cucina rigurgitava di un miscuglio di odori, eppure non fastidiosi per l’olfatto. Una leggerissima musica romantica in sottofondo amalgamava il tutto.   
Rose si sedette compunta, con i piedi ben poggiati a terra e ben vicini alle gambe della sedia, onde evitare ogni genere di giochetto di seduzione. Scostò i codini dietro le orecchie perché non finissero nel piatto – nei piatti – mentre mangiava, si sistemò meglio il golfino che rendeva accettabile l’abito scollato che Abigail aveva insisto per prestarle non appena aveva scoperto della cena. Perché Abigail era più informata di un agente della CIA e del KGB e della portinaia di una telenovela argentina messi insieme.   
“Hai tagliato i capelli” commentò Rose davanti al primo di una serie di piatti dal nome impronunciabile, che avrebbero perso ogni fascino nel momento stesso in cui fossero stati tradotti in inglese, insieme alla voglia di mangiarli. Odiava ammetterlo, ma Francis avrebbe anche potuto servirle cuoio di scarpa cosparso di segatura e lei lo avrebbe mangiato convinta che si trattasse di haute cuisine.  
I francesi sapevano fare bene quattro cose: le trecce, i dolci, baciare e cucinare.  
“In effetti, ma li ho solo spuntati” replicò Francis, nello scuotere appena la testa con un pizzico di vanità, riecheggiando il loro primo incontro.   
“Ti stanno bene” l’inglese azzardò un complimento.   
Su un'altra persona, cioè su un altro uomo adulto, i capelli ondulati con la scriminatura centrale che sfioravano la linea della mascella sarebbero apparsi ridicoli, del genere che faceva pensare subito a tizi in calzamaglia e angeli in tuniche candide di qualche dipinto rinascimentale o preraffaelita. Su Francis tuttavia c'era un'unica parola per descriverli: sexy. Il francese emanava sufficiente mascolinità da potersi permettere di vestire in pizzi e trine e apparire ancora virile. Perché Francis era bello. Alcune persone nascevano brutte, altre carine, poche potevano fregiarsi del titolo di “campioni del canone estetico occidentale.” Rose non l’aveva mai studiato con la sfrontataggine dell’esame diretto, non tanto per mancanza d’orgoglio – non era persona da sfuggire gli sguardi – ma perché lo studio dell’altro era un gioco che si giocava a due e nel quale ella non voleva rimanere invischiata.    
Rose giurò che non si sarebbe fatta incantare. Non avrebbe dirottato la sua attenzione dal piatto verso eventuali sorrisetti, occhiolini, ammiccamenti e altre espressioni fautrici di messaggi poco consoni.   
“Sei silenziosa.”   
“Non è educato parlare con la bocca piena.”   
Mai scusa fu più patetica. Tornò a tormentare le verdure grigliate che aveva nel piatto. La fiamma della candela creava strani riflessi sul vetro degli occhiali e sui denti della forchetta. Per il resto della cena comunicò a monosillabi. Eppure, quando il francese intrecciò le dita con le sue, le mani posate sul tavolo, Rose arrossì ma non si ritrasse.   
“Ti riaccompagno a casa?”   
“Mi sembra ovvio” concluse, puntandogli contro la forchettina del dolce. Non servì comunque a salvarla dalle labbra di Francis sulle proprie, al sapore di vino e fragole, in un bacio più lungo dei precedenti, non nato dall'inganno, perché per la prima volta Rose non sentì il bisogno di allontanarsi. 

 

 

 

***

  
Se glielo avessero chiesto, l’inglese Rose Kirland, ventitré anni, avrebbe negato con tutto il suo vigore di aver un qualsiasi tipo di interesse – ancor più di essersi innamorata – per il francese Francis Bonnefoy, ventisei anni. Se qualcuno, poi, avesse domandato la ragione del loro frequentarsi sempre meno casuale, avrebbe scosso la testa, sbattendo i codini di qua e di là, e avrebbe incolpato l’altra parte.   
“Bianconiglio” la chiamava Francis, quando Rose storceva il nasino, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Lapin. Quel soprannome le sarebbe rimasto appiccicato a vita.   
“Rana. Frog” replicava la ragazza, attingendo con una certa gioia maligna all’insulto più diffuso in terra inglese per gli eterni rivali d’oltre Manica.   
La loro relazione – sebbene Rose si ostinasse a rifiutarne l’esistenza – era ammantata di contraddizioni.   
Francis in primis era pieno di contraddizioni. A volte somigliava quasi a uno stereotipo ambulante, eppure il suo assurdo fascino risiedeva anche in quello. Aveva il fascino prepotente del seduttore, quasi a voler mantenere una sorta di immagine nazionale che il mondo aveva sviluppato nei confronti della sua patria, ma allo stesso tempo i suoi imprevedibili sbalzi di umore non differivano da quelli di una primadonna in piena crisi ormonale.   
Ogni volta era l'occasione per aggiungere una nuova voce alla lista di Rose. Ciò che i francesi sanno fare bene.   
C'era stato il pomeriggio alla National Gallery, nella sala degli impressionisti, seduti per ore davanti alle gigantesche tele di Monet finché gli occhi stanchi non avevano cominciato a mescolare i colori, a confondere il verde col viola e il rosa con l'azzurro, nella nebbia che doveva aver caratterizzato l'ultima parte della vita dell'artista. Quel giorno Francis aveva insistito perché la ragazza non prendesse l'audio guida e aveva insistito per farle da cicerone.   
“Non perdi occasione per metterti in mostra, vero, rana?” sbottò Rose, ancora offesa perché il francese aveva da poco criticato uno dei suoi quadri preferiti della galleria, affermando senza esitazioni che i pittori inglesi avrebbero fatto meglio a perdere i pennelli. Rose aveva tenuto il broncio per tutto il giorno, eppure dentro di sé aveva aggiunto il quinto elemento alla sua lista.   
I francesi sapevano fare bene cinque cose: le trecce, i dolci, baciare, cucinare e parlare d'arte.   
C'era stata la volta in cui lo aveva sorpreso in una fitta conversazione troppo amichevole con una ragazza sconosciuta, provando quelli che dovevano essere stati i sentimenti di sconfitta provati da Lydia Bennet quando aveva compreso, infine, di essere stata presa in giro da Wickham. L'inglese aveva tremato tanto grande era stato lo sforzo di contenere l'improvvisa tempesta che aveva minacciato di trasformare la giovane educata in Taz, quello dei Looney Toons. Doctor Jekyll e Mister Hyde. Sakura le aveva domandato se non desiderasse un esorcismo, Abigail si era convinta che del fumo infernale le uscisse dalle orecchie. Dopo quell'episodio aveva evitato Francis per un mese, con un groppo che si era accasato nella sua gola come un parassita molesto e molto fastidioso.   
I francesi sapevano fare bene sei cose: le trecce, i dolci, baciare, cucinare, parlare d'arte e fare i farfalloni.   
Salvo poi tornare con una bottiglia di vino in una mano, un mazzo di rose nell'altra e quelle parole sufficienti per far sciogliere groppo in gola e ammessi. Rose lo aveva preso a schiaffi, ripetendo frog, frog, frog.   
“Tu est jolie comme un petit lapin, Rose.”   
C'era stata la volta in cui, in uno degli improvvisi momenti di serietà, quando si incupiva e sembrava di parlare col Pierrot - il clown triste - e tutti gli esistenzialisti messi assieme, gli aveva parlato del suo primo vero amore, a tredici anni. Lei era morta in un incendio.   
I francesi sapevano fare bene sette cose: le trecce, i dolci, baciare, cucinare, parlare d'arte, fare i farfalloni, deprimerti (o farti divenire gelosa di uno spettro).   
Otto cose. L'ottava era scegliere pessimi film, troppo fasulli e troppo complessi per il diretto gusto inglese.   


 

***

  
“Allora, cosa ne pensi del film?”   
Erano andati a vedere uno di quei film d’essai eccessivamente avviluppati su se stessi e su una sorta di autocompiacimento, il limite estremo di una scala di comprensione al cui opposto stavano le opere tutto-effetti-speciali-e-nessuna-sostanza che la patria di Abigail produceva a ciclo continuo. “Era banale, noioso, vacuo. I protagonisti sembravano sagome di carta privi di qualsiasi spessore psicologico e se era un modo per criticare la società moderna hanno sbagliato in pieno” rispose Rose, con gelida soddisfazione. Amava criticare i film, soprattutto se si trattava di film stranieri. La macchina si fermò con un ultimo, preoccupante fischio. Rose guardò fuori dal finestrino appannato di condensa, nel tratto di via illuminato dalla luce fredda dei lampioni. Non era così tardi perché le strade fossero vuote, ma il limbo delle ventitré e un quarto già separava chi si avviava verso casa e chi, presto, sarebbe uscito dalla propria tana, per trascorrere la notte in mezzo ai divertimenti.    
“Pensavo di averti detto di portarmi direttamente a casa” commentò con fare stizzito. L’espressione seria venne sottolineata dal gesto di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso con le dita sottili, dalle unghie corte, curate e assolutamente prive di smalto. Al sedile di guida Francis slacciò la propria cintura di sicurezza. “Devo ancora restituirti il libro che mi avevi prestato lo scorso maggio. Cinque mesi sono abbastanza per un prestito.”   
Scese, passò davanti al cofano, aprì la portiera del lato passeggero, offrendole la mano come aiuto. Rose soppesò l’idea di restare ad attendere in macchina – del resto non sarebbero passate ore prima che il libro in questione tornasse nelle sue mani – ma infine la prospettiva di aspettare al freddo in una vecchia Renault fu battuta dall’immagine di un salotto accogliente.   
Pochi minuti dopo, Francis era intento a passare al setaccio tutti e quattro gli scaffali dell’unica libreria presente nell’appartamento, mentre a poco a poco i volumi passavano dalle mensole al pavimento, in pile prive di un senso logico per qualunque spettatore esterno. A tratti urlava frasi come “deve essere qui da qualche parte” o altre varianti, spostandosi sempre più dall’inglese al nativo francese man mano che il tempo passava e il volume si ostinava a non farsi trovare. Rose, da par suo, sorseggiava con calma una tisana alla menta con un poco di latte e due cucchiaini di zucchero: sarebbe rimasta tranquilla finché ci fosse stata una goccia nella tazza alta e affusolata.   
“Salvato all’ultimo” fu il suo commento quando Francis si stagliò davanti a lei, le braccia occupate dal libro incriminato. A parte un minuscolo tratto di penna sulla copertina, a interrompere il flusso altrimenti immacolato del verde del paesaggio, lo aveva tenuto in maniera impeccabile. Si chiese se lo avesse letto o se fosse rimasto abbandonato da qualche parte, tenuto per pigrizia e per amore di educazione. Dopotutto Francis non aveva mai fatto mistero della difficoltà che aveva con i testi in lingua straniera, nonostante masticasse anche qualche parola di italiano, spagnolo e tedesco. Glielo porse. Rose aveva già posato la tazza sulle piastrelle del pavimento, su quella segnata dalla bruciatura dei tempi in cui il francese aveva ancora il vizio del fumo, prima che entrasse nella sua vita. Con una mano sulla maniglia della porta batteva il piede in segno di impazienza; allungò le mani per ricevere quanto le apparteneva.   
“Perché non rimani?”   
La proposta di Francis giunse inaspettata e densa di sottintesi. Quando voleva sapeva muoversi con la rapidità e l’agilità di un gatto, perciò, dopo aver gettato con noncuranza il libro sul divano, la cinse da dietro, in una stretta più ferrea di quanto le braccia rilassate potessero far credere.   
“È tardi. Se non vuoi guidare, torno a casa a piedi” protestò Rose.   
“Domani è domenica. Niente lavoro e le strade non sono sicure.”   
Parlava col viso a pochi centimetri dal suo collo, abbastanza perché la ragazza cominciasse ad avvertire il solito calore che una simile vicinanza le provocava. Obiettò che dormire in casa altrui – cioè, a casa di un uomo – non fosse consono alle ragazze per bene. Essere una ragazza per bene, fingere di esserlo, comportarsi come tale, era stata l’unica cosa che l’avesse davvero caratterizzata dall’adolescenza in poi, da quando in collegio, cui aveva avuto accesso solo grazie a una borsa di studio, si era resa conto di quale abisso la separasse dalle compagne ben più ricche e fortunate di lei.   
“Cosa ti preoccupa?” incalzò il francese, ma Rose si liberò dalla stretta, rossa in volto, e non accennò a rispondere. La verità era che sapeva esattamente quale fosse l’invito celato dietro il rimanere lì a dormire, di quale desiderio parlassero le carezze o la bocca ora premuta sulla sua, nel modo che le faceva mettere in discussione tutti i suoi principi. “Non mi stai chiedendo di rimanere a dormire” replicò e c’era uno strano, acidulo contrasto tra il tono forbito e la frase pronunciata, dove secoli di edulcorazione faticavano a imbrigliare un istinto primordiale.   
“Nulla che tu non voglia.” Una pausa, a sottolineare il seguito della risposta “Ma ti amo ed è così che l’amore giunge alla sua completezza.”   
Rose gettò un’occhiata al libro ancora abbandonato sul divano. Galeotto fu il libro … ma quella volta lo scrittore non aveva colpa; o, forse, i libri andavano totalmente lasciati da parte: i libri che conosceva non potevano più aiutarla, perché nell'Ottocento non era buona cosa parlare in maniera esplicita di certe cose. Considerato che sotto la regina Vittoria erano arrivati persino a vestire le gambe dei tavoli perché troppo provocanti, non avrebbe mai trovato in alcun romanzo o opera teatrale dell'epoca riferimenti al sesso; tanto meno descrizioni esplicite. Pensò poi che nel medesimo periodo Manet aveva dipinto “La colazione sull'erba”. Già, ma Manet era francese. I pittori inglesi erano tipi da cavalli, paesaggi di campagna e al massimo Ofelia che annegava. Erano gli italiani e i cugini d’oltralpe a riempiere le tele di nudi. Doveva essere una cosa mediterranea.   
“Sono vergine” borbottò a testa china con la netta sensazione di stare rivelando il segreto di Pulcinella.   
“L'avevo intuito.”   
Ecco, il segreto di Pulcinella. “Non preoccuparti, noi francesi non sappiamo fare bene solo trecce e haute cuisine” le sussurrò Francis all'orecchio, suadente. Le mani scesero a stringere piano i fianchi. L'attirò a sé, sollevandola appena nel baciarla e Rose fu certa che sarebbe andata a fuoco, perché in quella posizione poteva sentire tutto. Tutto. Cose udite dalle compagne all'università o da una Abigail molto più spigliata e disinibita di lei.   
Francis la lasciò andare il tempo per riprendere fiato, prima di tornare alla sua bocca, mentre le mani salivano a disfare i nodi dei nastri. L'espressione “sciogliere i capelli” si stava manifestando in maniera metaforica e letterale insieme. Rose distolse lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo quando Francis se ne portò una ciocca al volto per aspirarne il profumo.   
“Avevi ragione. È un peccato tagliarli.”   
Aveva parlato in inglese. O in francese? La parte del cervello di Rose adibita al linguaggio doveva aver fatto le valigie ed essere partita per un lungo trekking sull'Himalaya. La protesta che articolò, infatti, era tutto fuorché intellegibile. Nascose il volto nel petto dell'uomo, preferendo questa alternativa al guardarlo in faccia. Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante.   
Be', il complesso era imbarazzante.   
Sentì una mano grande e calda scivolare sulla sua coscia e, sebbene ci fossero i collant a fare da ultima barriera tra carne e carne, uno strano calore iniziò a diffondersi dall'area fino a zone più intime. Francis le afferrò con delicata fermezza la gamba, costringendola a sollevarla piegandola ad angolo retto e portandola a sfregare contro il suo fianco. Attingendo a qualche vago ricordo, Rose l'allaccio dietro la sua schiena, nonostante trovasse la posizione scomoda e stupida. L'uomo doveva essere di tutt'altro parere. “Impari in fretta” si complimentò, prima di sfilarle l'abito dalla testa in un unico movimento fluido.   
Time out. Time out.   
Rose cacciò a pedate mentali l'immagine per nulla consona di una Abigail che si sbracciava con tanto di fischietto in bocca. Eppure, aveva ragione.   
“Aspetta” disse con un tono che somigliava davvero troppo a quello di una maestrina. “Vuoi farlo così.?”   
“Come?”   
“In piedi.”   
“Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, ma petite jolie Rose.”   
Rose comprese in fretta di quanto fosse stata ingenua a credere che Francis stesse già giocando le proprie carte con gesti semplici come un paio di baci e qualche carezza. Probabilmente per lui erano normale routine. Nulla in paragone con la modalità da seduttore assunta da quell'istante. Colpa di qualche decennio di stereotipi, poi, ma il francese - come lingua - non faceva che attizzare l'atmosfera.   
Senza capire bene come, Rose si ritrovò sdraiata supina sul letto, il reggiseno e le scarpe perse chissacome durante il tragitto. Il materasso era morbido ed ella vi affondava. A gattoni tra le sue gambe aperte Francis aveva un'espressione che Rose non esitò a considerare famelica.   
Non poteva negare di sentirsi a disagio nell'essere mezza-nuda mentre l'altro era ancora vestito da capo a piedi. Accarezzò l'idea di chiedergli di spogliarsi, tanto per giocare ad armi pari, ma il piano suonava anche peggiore della situazione attuale. “Spegni la luce” sibilò, flebile, mettendosi a sedere e raggom  
itolandosi per nascondere tutto quello che c'era da nascondere. Sperò che l'altro non sollevasse obiezioni.   
Senza dire una parola, Francis scese dal letto, non accennando in alcun modo a toccare l'interruttore situato sulla parete dietro la testata del letto, per sparire in corridoio. A giudicare dal rumore di stoviglie doveva essere andato in cucina. Ne tornò pochi minuti dopo, le braccia cariche di tante candele basse e rotonde, che sparse per la stanza e accese a una a una. Infine, spese la luce e chiuse la tende.   
L'atmosfera cominciava a trasudare erotismo.   
“Così è molto più romantico, n'est-ce pas?”   
Tornò ad avvicinarsi a lei, gattonando, fino ad annullare la distanza tra i loro visi. Affondò le mani nella folta chioma della ragazza, per avvicinarla a sé in un nuovo bacio.   
Poi, come se volesse rompere il nodo di braccia e gambe in cui Rose si era chiusa, scese piano a dare tanti piccoli baci a stampo sulle spalle dell'inglese. Passò alla conca in mezzo alle clavicole; quindi le braccia, ancora fermamente ancorate a difendere il seno, le ginocchia, i polpacci. Rose fremeva e ogni bacio, leggero, accompagnato da poche parole, era come una chiave che si incastrava perfettamente nel proprio lucchetto. Fremente, si lasciò condurre fino a distendersi sul letto, né protestò quando Francis la sovrastò, con le mani posate sull'interno coscia con quel tanto di forza necessario per impedirle di serrare le gambe.   
Sarebbe bruciata per autocombustione.   
“Perché deve essere così lento?” rifletté ad alta voce, con la testa voltata da un lato.   
“Perché.”   
Le mani afferrarono l'elastico dei collant.   
“L'amore.”   
Le mani tirarono tali collant verso il basso.   
“È.”   
Rose cercò di attribuire al solletico il brivido all'inguine.   
“Lento.”   
I collant finirono sul pavimento in un triste groviglio.   
Ripensandoci, se tale era la situazione, meglio mettere le carte in tavola. “Non è giusto così, spogliati anche tu” borbottò Rose, che si sarebbe volentieri richiusa a riccio se solo Francis non l'avesse tenuta ferma, in un mugugno troppo veloce per essere comprensibile.   
“Il mio inglese non è così buono.”   
“Spogliati” ripeté la richiesta, avvampando, odiandolo per l’essere stata costretta a pronunciare due volte una cosa così, così poco per bene.   
“Cominciavo a domandarmi quando me lo avresti chiesto.”   
Il sorriso famelico persisteva. Se Rose aveva accarezzato l'idea di approfittare del momento in cui le mani del francese sarebbero state occupate con i vestiti per fuggire, dovette ricredersi, perché Francis fu abbastanza furbo da bloccare le sue gambe con le proprie.   
“Conosci Freud?”   
La domanda giunse dal nulla. Rose si decise a guardarlo, con entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate nel proprio muto interrogativo. Gli sembrava forse il momento di mettersi a parlare di psicoanalisi?   
“Certo” ribatté, tornando all'abituale tono un po' stizzito. Lo aveva studiato nel programma di filosofia al liceo.   
Francis nel frattempo si era sfilato la maglietta, mostrando il petto coperto da un fitta peluria bionda.   
“Allora sai cos'è l'isteria” proseguì. Si umettò le labbra.   
Rose fece un cenno d'assenso. I pantaloni seguirono la t-shirt.   
“Vedi, le donne dell'epoca erano tanto impegnate a rifuggire il sesso da ammalarsi.”   
Rose era così concentrata nel seguire le parole di Francis - il cervello stava già sciando sul K2 - da non accorgersi della scomparsa del proprio intimo.   
Mayday. Mayday.   
O del fatto che anche quello altrui avesse fatto la medesima fine.   
Mayday. Mayday  
Poi si ricordò che il termine Mayday non era altro che la storpiatura del francese “m'aider”.   
Perfetto.   
“Oh, al diavolo” sospirò, facendo riemergere un lato di sé da anni dimenticato, ricordo dell'infanzia in un villaggio di minatori nero di carbone, di estati trascorse tra campi e fuliggine, quando non esistevano problemi se giocava a gambe e petto nudo, prima che lo sviluppo portasse con sé un pudore che non l'aveva più abbandonata.   
Intrecciò le mani dietro alla nuca di Francis, mentre egli scivolava a dare le proprie attenzioni al seno, sostituendo per la prima volta i baci con lievi lappate.   
“Parla” ordinò allora Rose. Francis sollevò la testa, le labbra lucide per un filo di saliva.   
“Comment?”   
“È più semplice se parli” spiegò, evitando i suoi occhi azzurri e maliziosi come un insulto. “Mi distrae. Mi rilassa.”   
“Come desideri.”   
E parlò. A Rose non interessava di cosa, se di banalità quotidiane o seducenti riflessioni sull'amore, l'importante era che ogni gesto fosse mediato dalla voce dell'uomo. Voce ipnotica che si intrufolava nelle orecchie fino al cervello, sfuggente alla comprensione.   
Si coprì il viso con le mani quando la bocca del francese si posizionò sulla sua intimità. Il fiato caldo e umido le faceva il solletico. Poi arrivò la lingua e Rose ebbe un lieve spasmo.   
Premette le mani sugli occhi, per non pensare al calore in mezzo alle gambe, al fatto che stesse perdendo il controllo del proprio corpo.   
Rose non desiderava perdere il controllo.   
Rose non comprendeva quell'essere portata al limite e ciò la spaventava.   
Forse il problema maggiore risiedeva nel fatto che stava piacendo.   
Già.   
Francis si bloccò prima che la ragazza potesse raggiungere l'orgasmo. Fu tentata di protestare, se fosse riuscita ad articolare qualcosa di più sensato di una serie di incoerenti balbettii. Sbirciò attraverso le dita, abbastanza per vedere l'altro allontanarsi, con la sicurezza di chi ha la perfetta consapevolezza del proprio corpo. Lo guardò frugare in uno dei cassetti del comodino, con la schiena abbastanza curva da mettere in risalto la muscolatura dorsale e la linea delle vertebre.   
Ci fu il rumore di un profilattico che veniva aperto, seguito dal cigolare delle molle del letto.   
“Guardami.”   
Scosse con vigore la testa, con gli occhi chiusi e i pugni a coprirli.   
“Rose.”   
Scosse ancora di più la testa.   
“Regarde.”   
Le mani forti di Francis scostarono le sue dal viso acceso come un papavero. Rose si ostinò a tenere gli occhi serrati.   
“Regarde-moi, ma petite, jolie Rose.”   
Infilò le mani sotto di lei ad afferrarle le natiche. Rose socchiuse con lentezza una palpebra.   
“Ma belle petite jolie Rose”   
La sollevò facendo coincidere i loro bacini. Rose aprì appena l'altro occhio. Nell'ingenuità, gli prese il volto fra le mani, cercando di nuovo la sua bocca, la stessa che poco prima l'aveva quasi fatta impazzire.   
Francis la penetrò con lentezza, dandole il tempo di abituarsi all'intrusione, prima di muoversi. Le cosce di lei, umide di sudore, sfregavano contro i fianchi di lui, con suoni affatto adatti alle orecchie di una ragazza per bene. Rose affondò le mani nella sua schiena, sulle scapole, la fronte premuta contro la sua spalla. Ogni spinta le strappava un gemito. Saliva dalla gola simile a un singulto e si mescolava ad altri, più rochi e decisamente, nettamente, maschili. Espliciti. Disinibiti.   
Francis le tirò i capelli in un ultimo spasmo di piacere prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo. Venne anche Rose. Ansimò. Cercò di riprendere il controllo di se stessa, nel tentativo di dare un senso a quel l'euforia.    
“Perché mi sento così?” domandò non appena Francis l'ebbe alleggerita dal peso del proprio corpo, rotolando su un fianco. Le lenzuola erano madide di sudore e altri fluidi, mentre l’odore acido del sesso toccava per la prima volta le narici di Rose. L'uomo si girò verso di lei, soppesandosi sul gomito. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.   
“Così come?”   
“Così ...” Rose si strinse nelle spalle e mosse le braccia a indicare un punto imprecisato sopra il proprio cuore. Sostituire le parole con i gesti non era consono, non era _inglese_.   
“Bene?” le venne in soccorso lui. Rose si trovò costretta a dargli ragione. In effetti, si sentiva bene, fatta eccezione per quel leggero fastidio in mezzo alle gambe; ma nel complesso era un particolare trascurabile. Francis l'attrasse a sé, a cucchiaio. I capelli di lui le facevano il solletico sul collo; egli scostò quelli di lei facendoli passare sopra la spalla.   
“Endorfine” mormorò contro il suo orecchio, mentre le mani si intrufolavano fra le cosce. Rose poteva sentire la sua erezione contro le proprie natiche.   
”È questo il bello.”   
Con un movimento improvviso la riportò sotto di sé. Le labbra rimasero incollate all'orecchio.   
“E dopo la prima volta diventa tutto più semplice.”   
I francesi sapevano fare bene nove cose: le trecce, i dolci, baciare, cucinare, parlare d’arte, fare i farfalloni, deprimerti (o farti diventare gelosa di uno spettro), scegliere pessimi film, e fare l’amore.   


 

***

  
Abigail risucchiava gli ultimi residui della sua granita facendo il massimo rumore possibile. Il tutto sotto lo sguardo di un Francis che era ormai passato dal disgustato all'irritato per il rumore da scarico di lavandino che produceva Abigail e sarebbe presto approdato all'ultima fase di ogni scala del dolore: la rassegnazione. Girò il proprio triste café au lait, che somigliava più a un banalissimo caffellatte.   
“Se ti piace tanto, perché non te ne prendi un'altra? Tanto non credo che la quarta possa fare la differenza” chiese, indicando i tre bicchieri giganti che Abigail aveva già svuotato con l'energia di un aspirapolvere ultimo modello e con la sistematicità della catena di montaggio in Tempi moderni. L'americana mordicchiò la cannuccia. “In effetti un'altra granita sarebbe grandiosa. Devo ricordarti che sei in debito con me?”   
“Finirò sul lastrico per colpa di una granita” sospirò teatralmente il francese sbirciando dentro il portafogli - semivuoto - e agitandolo, sperando di udire un bel tintinnio di monete, ma ottenendo il sordo rumore del cuoio contro cuoio. “E comunque ricca come sei potresti comprarti l'intera gelateria.”   
Abigail finì di prosciugare le ultime gocce di granita e di seviziare la cannuccia che, dopo essere stata mordicchiata a dovere, giacque in posizione scomposta sul tavolo.   
“Se non fosse stato per me, saresti ancora a passare da amante ad amante insieme a quei tuoi due amici. So che i vostri pomeriggi non sono a base di camomilla e copertina. Sapevo che Rose era la persona giusta per te” concluse, con tanto di posa da eroina, con i pugni sui fianchi, un piede piantato sulla seggiola, il mento in alto e persino un alito di vento tra i capelli. Il tutto concluso dal gesto di indossare gli occhiali da sole alla CSI. “Notare che ho detto persona, non donna.”   
Francis assunse l'espressione da Sartre depresso dopo una scenata con Simone. Non era ancora riuscito a inquadrare Abigail, ma aveva ragione. Se non fosse stato per il suo aiuto, non avrebbe mai conquistato la sua ritrosa Rose; forse la fedeltà gli sarebbe stata troppo stretta - e ogni volta con Rose sarebbe stato come fare tre passi avanti e due indietro - ma l'inglese era l'unica ragazza da cui sarebbe tornato senza sentirlo come una costrizione.   
Abigail aveva ragione: amava ogni momento che trascorreva con Rose, ogni suo aspetto, ogni suo difetto. Più di tutto amava quando, domata e scarmigliata, si addormentava tra le sue braccia dopo aver fatto l'amore. Rose era il tipo di persona che si agitava nel sonno.   
Allora capitava che, nel cuore della notte, si girasse così da premere il seno contro il suo petto e l'inguine contro il suo bacino, non mancando di causargli un'erezione.   
“Tu es terrible” le soffiava in faccia, posando le labbra sulle sue.   
“Shut up frog” replicava lei, in un borbottio assonnato, rigirandosi di nuovo in un groviglio di ginocchiate e gomitate. Era l’assaggio di quello che la mattina avrebbe portato.   
Il soggetto di tali considerazioni era ancora in piedi dietro al bancone, a discutere da quasi un quarto d'ora sul giusto modo mettere una bustina di tè in infusione.   
“Di cosa stavate confabulando?” Li raggiunse infine. Sembrava una maestrina d'altri tempi che abbia scoperto i due alunni più burrascosi a progettare l'ennesima marachella. Francis ghignò, l'afferrò per un polso e diede un paio di colpetti alle ginocchia, in un invito implicito, che Rose infine accettò, sedendosi in grembo all'uomo. Non sarebbe occorso molto prima che avvertisse un ormai familiare rigonfiamento all’altezza del avallo attraverso la stoffa della gonna e si accendesse di un bourdeaux acceso nell’area del naso e delle guance.   
“Tieni a posto quelle mani, rana!” sbottò come suo solito. Abigail risucchiò la sua quarta granita alla coca-cola. Francis rise, sussurrando il solito giocoso “lapin” nell’orecchio dell’inglese.   
Il Big Ben suonò le cinque. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note linguistiche  
> “Tu est jolie comme un petit lapin” = sei carina come un coniglietto  
> “Regarde” = guarda.   
> “Tu es terrible” = sei tremenda  
> E altre due settimane sono passate, quindi tempo per il terzo e ultimo capitolo, dove finalmente il rating rosso acquista un senso * tira fuori le stelle filanti *.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto comincia quando, durante un pomeriggio di chiacchiere, la mia amica Martina si lamenta della scarsità di fanfiction rosse su FranciaxFem!Inghilterra. E quando Martina si lamenta della mancanza di una qualche fanfiction nel fandom hetaliano, finisce sempre che mi offro volontaria per scrivere sulle coppia di turno.  
> Non è stato facile. Se già fatico sempre un po’ a tenere i personaggi IC, Rose è stata per me difficilissima da gestire. Sarà che su di lei si conosce poco (parla una volta e di lei sappiamo solo che è una kuudere); inoltre volevo diversificarla dalla sua controparte maschile (perché Himaruya stesso ha specificato come le Nyotalia hanno un carattere che non rispecchia al cento percento quello delle loro controparti), perciò ho cercato di renderla più come una “signorina di buona famiglia”. Ho deciso di chiamarla Rose in onore di un vecchio gdr dove questo era il suo nome.  
> Le cose sarebbero state ancora semplici se la fanfiction fosse stata a rating verde, ma la richiesta era di una ff rossa e portare la mia Fem!Inghilterra in area lemon ha richiesto pagine e pagine. Ho allora deciso di spezzare una lunga OS in tre parti, per rendere più facile la lettura. I capitoli ci sono già, si tratta solo di correggere qualche elemento. Penso che gli aggiornamenti saranno bisettimanali (ogni due settimane). Avviso che la scena lemon sarà solo nel terzo capitolo.  
> L’accenno a Peter Capaldi è un riferimento al Doctor Who.  
> “Enchanté” si traduce letteralmente con “incantato”, ma corrisponde al nostro “molto lieto”, “molto piacere” ed è la forma standard con cui in Francia si risponde a una presentazione formale.  
> In ultimo, informazione extra che nulla aggiunge alla storia, ma nella mia testa la fanfiction si ambienta nello stesso universo, seppur prima dal punto di vista temporale, di “Solo compagni di ballo?”. Se in altre AU da me scritte personaggi originali e genderbend condividono la scena, in questo universo non accade. Quindi se esiste la versione Nyo non c’è la controparte originale e viceversa.


End file.
